The present invention relates to a coordinated lift system. In particular, the present invention relates to a coordinated lift system having at least two lift mechanisms that communicate by wireless signals to coordinate the raising and lowering of a vehicle.
The need to lift a vehicle from the ground for service work is well established. For instance, it is often necessary to lift a vehicle for tire rotation or replacement, steering alignment, oil changes, brake inspections, exhaust work and other automotive maintenance. Traditionally, lifting a vehicle has been accomplished through the use of equipment that is built-in to the service facility. These built-in units are located at a fixed location at the service facility and adapted to contact the vehicle frame to lift the vehicle from the ground. However, built-in units are very expensive and sometimes impractical due to their immobility.
In an effort to increase mobility and reduce the need to invest in permanent lifting equipment, a device commonly known as a mobile column lift (MCL) was developed. A set of MCL's are typically used to independently engage each of the tires and lift the vehicle from the ground. Using a basic form of MCL's to lift a vehicle in a generally level orientation, a user must go back and forth between each MCL to incrementally raise each of the MCL's until the vehicle reaches the desired height or involve several people. While this MCL is less expensive and provides more mobility than the built-in units, using a plurality of MCL's to lift the vehicle is a time consuming and tedious process.
Another method for lifting a vehicle using multiple MCL's is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,079 to Berends et al. The lifting device in Berends includes using a number connecting lines or wires to connect the MCL's to one another. Even through the lines or wires that are connected between the MCL's allow the vehicle to be raised or lowered in a uniform fashion, this device also suffers from a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. For instance, the lines and wires used to connect the MCL's extend across and are looped within the working area. The presence of the wires and lines in the work area poses a hazard to people working near the vehicle. Vehicles also end up driving over these connecting lines causing damage.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a mobile lift system that is able to coordinate the raising or lowering of a vehicle without having to physically connect the lift mechanisms to one another. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.